1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aerodynamically-shaped fuel tank and more particularly to an aerodynamically-shaped fuel tank for a refrigeration unit mounted on the forward end of a trailer or van.
2. Description of the Related Art
To the best of Applicant's knowledge, almost all, if not all, refrigerated vans or trailers which are pulled by a tractor or truck have a cylindrical fuel tank positioned beneath the floor of the van at one side thereof. The cylindrical fuel tank contains the fuel to run the refrigeration unit at the forward end of the van. The longitudinal axis cylindrical fuel tank is disposed transversely with respect to the van and creates a substantial aerodynamic drag which is reflected in the mileage of the truck. Even if the longitudinal axis of the fuel tank is disposed parallel to the direction of movement of the van, a significant aerodynamic drag will still be experienced.